cullens wife swap with want-a-be-vampires?
by fallling-down
Summary: what would happen if the cullens, real vampires, switch wifes with the The Sanguina family, who they believe to be real vampires and how will alice react, when the mom believes that she is phsycic.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett pov. **

I thought of Rose and me from the previous night before to keep eddy out of my head. I didn't want him knowing what Alice and I were up to. I took the letter out of my hand and put it in the silver metallic mailbox and flipped up the red flag. I knew I was going to get in trouble for this but, hell; it was going to be an interesting and not to mention a fun experience.

After not giving this another thought, I nonchalantly walked up are stone set sidewalk in a human pace. I knew are family was going to get picked, Alice confirmed it, I mean who wouldn't want to pick a family with young "parents" who had eight "adopted" teenager (Renesmee was fully grown and looked seventeen , and we "adopted" Jacob). But I still had concern for the other family, who would they be? What would they look like? And most importantly, how would Esme take this?

I opened the wooden door to are grand house in Portland, Oregon. And was surprise to see my whole family there, I looked at Alice first; she had an apologetic look on her face. "I might have let something spiel" she said with an awkward smile.

**The Sanguina family pov. **

I opened my wooden mailbox to find a thick yellow envelope, I knew this had to be it! I ran all the way up to my 19th century gothic home, not bothering to grab the other mail. "Honey, honey" I shouted not caring it was nine o'clock in the morning. "What vampira?" my husband, Onyx shouted my fake name.

"I told you, I just knew it." I shouted at him, not trying to hide the gloat that was in my voice.

"Knew what Hun?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"My physic powers came through this time. We got picked for house swap!" I screamed, probably giving my husband ear damage.

"Really?" he said astatically. "Well this is just great, ill go wake up the kids." He turned around and ran up are spiral staircase, getting my son Nico and my daughter Sapphire.

I could hear their screams of excitement as my husband woke them up. They came running down the stairs as fast as their thirteen year old feet could carry them.

Right when they reached me, I was bombarded with questions about the other family. "Where do they live?" "Who are they?" "Are they vampires like us?"

"Calm down children." I said patting their heads. I opened the letter addressed to are family. I read twice as fast as I would usually go.

"The Cullen family, (old name, I noted) they live in Portland, Oregon …um theirs 8 teenagers, their names, do not know and that's about it." I told my family quickly, I noticed they didn't give out much information about the other family.

"Mother can't you use your physic powers to…um, well tell who the other family is?" Nico asked coarsely.

"I can only use my power if the goddess Nyx lets me" I told him matter of faculty. "oh" he said with a disappointed look on his face. "But ill try" I told him to cheer him up and it worked to, he hugged me and ran off.

"Let's go pack my things, I leave next week." I told my husbands as we walked up our staircase to our bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your docu

**Edwards pov.**

I was lessoning to Renesmee play Beethoven's fifth symphony, when I was hit with one of Alice's visions.

* **Carlisle walks up to the mailbox and pulls out a thick yellow letter addressed to the Cullen family. Curious, he opens the letter to which he finds.**

**Dear, Cullen family,**

** I am please to announce that you have been selected to join wife swap…..* **

As sudden as the vision appeared, it was as suddenly forced out of my mind. I knew it was Alice who quickly disrupted the image from me. And she knew she was in trouble, because the thoughts I her mind were racing. Please,please,PLEASE Edward don't tell, me and Emmett were just trying to have fun. Alice accidentally slipped Emmett's name out and she knew I caught it before she could take it back. So Emmett was involve, I knew I had to tell on them now, anything Emmett does eventually leads to trouble. "Carlisle, family meeting." I yelled even though I knew I didn't have to.

"What's wrong?" Carlisle said with concern in his mind.

"I think Alice should explain all of this" I looked towards her and she smiled guilty.

"Lets wait for Emmett first he'll be up here in 3...2...1" right when she got to one, Emmett walked through are brown wooden door. The look on his face, like a deer about to get hit by a car, would have made me laugh any day, but right now I wasn't in a laughable mood.

Emmett looked towards Alice, he knew that she gave something up." I might have let something spiel" she said with an awkward smile.

"Go ahead Emmett, tell the whole family what you and Alice did." I said with a smirk. I knew their was no way they could weasel their way out of this.

"Well…umm…we...Kinda" he said with a studded. He rubbed the back of he's head, he did this when he was nervous.

"Oh for the love that's holy. Ill tell them, Emmett for some one that's so big you're a fraidie cat." Alice said while throwing her hands in the air with frustration. "Well you know, it's been like seven years since we've done anything interesting, I mean come on the last thing we did was argue with the Volturi." She said like she was pointing out a fact. "Well so Emmett and I, we saw this show on television, called wife swap, and we thought maybe this would be a fun thing to do. So we signed are selves up for it. We honestly didn't think we would be picked." She said the last sentence really fast, if you were a human you would have never caught it. The last sentence was a lie, I didn't need to read her mind to figure that one out, and neither did the rest of the family.

" so your telling me that you signed 7 vampires to have a human living here for two weeks, and a vampire to live with a strange HUMAN family for two weeks." Carlisle said with calmness in his voice that was strangely threatening.

"Oh goodie you've seen the show, I won't have to explain it." Alice said completely ignoring Carlisle's statement.

"Alice." Carlisle said with a sigh. "So we get picked, right? You said you thought we weren't going to get picked."

"Yep! We do." Alice said, a little too overly happy. "The family lives in Lakewood, Washington."

"Isn't that like three hours away from forks?" Renesmee spoke, interrupting Alice.

"Yea I guess, but I checked, nobody their will recognize us." Alice said, knowing what all of were worrying about. "Like I was saying, they live in Lakewood, Washington, their the **S**anguina family."

"Doesn't that mean blood in Greek or Roman, Edward?" jasper asked a little concern. I nodded my head slightly. Did this family know what their last name meant? Either way it was way too much of a coincidence.

"I know that theirs two children, a boy and a girl, twins actually. Looks like the mother is going to favor Rosalie and jasper." Alice said, sticking out her tongue.

"Hold up." Rosalie said sternly. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh I haven't told you the family setting." Alice pulled out a piece of paper and past it around.

**Father- Carlisle Cullen.**

** -Occupation- medical doctor.**

** -Age- 25.**

** -Hobbies- reading, collecting art, stock market and business.**

** -Description-well-toned medium frame, collar-length hair that is blond and pale skin with golden eyes.**

** Mother- Esme Anne Platt Cullen. **

** -Occupation- stay at home mother. Sometimes does weddings **

** - Age-23.**

** -Hobbies- renovates homes, plants gardens, reads.**

** -Description- heart-shaped face. Hair that is past her shoulders that is caramel brown and pale skin and golden eyes.**

** Children-**

** Jasper Whitlock**

** -Occupation- high school **

** -Age-17 **

** -Hobbies-reading, reenacting the civil war, hanging with Alice.**

** -Description-tall with a medium build, and his hair falls to just above his collar that is honey blond. He is pale with golden eyes.**

** Rosalie Lillian Whitlock**

** -Occupation-high school**

** -Age-17**

** -Hobbies-enhancing cars, anything mechanical and loves to go shopping with Alice. Hanging with Emmett,**

** -Description-strikingly beautiful features and a stunning, statuesque physique. She has wavy golden blond hair that falls halfway down her back. She is pale with golden eyes.**

** Edward Anthony Mason Cullen.**

** -Occupation- high school.**

** -Age-17**

** -hobbies-plays a variety of instruments he's favorite is the piano, sings and collects vinyl and CD's and collects cars and hanging with Bella and Renesmee.**

** -Description- thin and lanky but muscular, he has untidy bronze hair and boyish looks. He has pale skin and golden eyes.**

** Renesmee (Nessie) Carlie Mason Cullen.**

** -Occupation-high school.**

** -Age-15**

** -Hobbies- read, study, play piano and hang with Edward, Bella and Jacob.**

** -Description-fair skin, pink cheeks, bronze-colored ringlets with chocolate brown eyes.**

**Mary Alice Brandon Cullen.**

** -Occupation-high school**

** -Age-15**

** -Hobbies- stock market and designing and shopping for clothes and hanging with jasper and shopping with Rosalie.**

** -Description- tiny and graceful. Her hair is black and is very short and spiky. She has pale skin and golden eyes.**

**Isabella (Bella) Marie McCarty.**

** -Occupation-high school.**

** - Age-17**

** -Hobbies-enjoys reading, especially the classics, listening to music, and hanging with Edward and Renesmee. But she LOVES her brother Emmett the best.**

** -description- she has dark brown hair that goes to her mid-back, she is average high and is pale with golden eyes. **

**Emmett McCarty.**

** -Occupation-high school.**

** -Age-18**

** -Hobbies-competitive sports and games, especially anything that's physical and loves hanging with Rosalie and messing with he's little sister Bella.**

** -Description- imposing frame; tall and extremely muscular. He has short curly brown hair and has dimples when he smiles and plus he's extremely hot.**

** Jacob (Jake) Black.**

** -Occupation-high school**

** -age-18**

** -Hobbies-rebuilding cars and hanging with bella and Renesmee.**

** -Description-he is really tall and muskier with short black hair. He is tan with brown eyes.**

**-DESCRIBE THE FAMILY-**

** Carlisle and Esme could never have children so they decided to adopt. They first adopted Edward and Renesmee,when Edward was 13 and Renesmee 11. Deciding they wanted more children they adopted Alice, jasper,Rosalie,Emmett and Bella, In a three year span from adopting Renesmee and Edward.**

** Soon later a family friend died and he left he's only soon orphaned, so we adopted him, Jacob. Even though all the children are adopted by Carlisle and Esme, some of them had kept their last name.**

** After a couple of years Carlisle and Esme notice that some of the children were bounding in different ways than normal and Carlisle and Esme aloud this because they think its right to have their children love whoever they chose. Edward and Bella are a couple, Rosalie and Emmett, jasper and Alice, and Renesmee and Jacob are a couple. **

Seriously? Emmett you had to be the one who wrote this." Bella said flabbergasted. "Come on little sis, you know you love me the best." Emmett said while playfully teasing Bella's hair.

** "**Well I like it." Rosalie said matter-a-factly. Yea, only because of the way he described you. I thought to myself.

"Well I don't." Jacob said sternly" you make me seem like a predator, me 18 and Nessie 15, don't you think that's a little creepy." He looked towards me for help.

"Jacob you already a predator." I stated. The shock on he's face made me burst out laughing. "I mean you're about 23 and Renesmee is 7, you can do the math." I said in-between laughs.

"It doesn't matter now" Esme breaking up the fight before it could begin." Emmett and Alice already sent in the letter, all we have to do now is get are stories straight (plus the house) and get as human as possible, the TV people will be here in two days, I better start packing and you guys better start behaving." Esme said pointing a finger at all of us before heading up stairs to pack.

I grabbed Bella's hand as we ran into the forest to hunt.

* * *

**Authors note- the other families last name really does mean blood but I forget which language :/ and I do not own twilight, sadly and nor do I own wife swap. I plan to write more or at least I hope, but sadly im grounded L .im not writing for reviews or anything im just writing for my own enjoyment, but this is my first story so :/ . can you guys tell me if this is good or not, im just a beginning writer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**im sorry i havent writen in a long time. ive been busy and it just sliped my mind. i renembered it today because i dropped my phone in the toliet, so its in a bowel of rice '-_-. and i had nothing to do so i wrote. :D tell me youre opianions on this if you like. i want to finished this, but idk if this is even good :/ so READ! :D **

**PS- I DONT OWN WIFE SWAP OR TWILIGHT SADLEY :(**

* * *

**The Sanguina family pov. **

I was in the black limousine now, awaiting my arrival into Portland. I let my wind wonder and drift to the other family. What would they be like? With eight teenagers, I knew they must be weird. Well I don't really have the right to call them weird, well because I am a vampire, I wander how they'll take it. Would they be the super Christian who would shun me **(A.N: to anyone I might affined, im sorry, it just went with the story.) **like so many of my childhood friends have, when I told them of my secret._ Are you like going to suck my blood _or _why? Is their something wrong with you?_ I knew most have been curious of my life style, but most of them have been plan cruel, some of them even resorted to shunning me and my family.

I noticed the black limo drifted to a halt, "were here madam." The limo driver, bill? I think that was he's name, said. I looked outside of my tinted window, the house was clearly inspired by the 1920's,

The house was very big. It looked to have three floors, it was tan/brown and yellow. Their was a porch in the front made out of stone and on top of the porch were yellow coulombs. Their was flowers EVERYWHERE.

"They must like gardening" I said to the camera.

I walked up the stone paved steps, to a mahogany door. I looked upon the door to find a crest doorknocker. The doorknocker had a silver lion on it with a hand? Above it, the parts were you hold onto was a silver mettle plated 'Cullen'. They must be really into family her I noted to my self.

Taking a deep breath I walked inside. To say the house was beautiful was an understatement.

The front door led into a big room. The walls were and off white color and the furniture was tan. I was mesmerized as the whole south wall was glass. But I notice on both ends of the glass wall were deep red curtains. "Now why would they cover up the glass" I said to the camera man. Their was a big flat screen TV, and stacked under it neatly was a bunch of video game consoles. To which names I wouldn't know for the life of me.

I walked down a short hallway to find only one room that led off of it. I looked inside the room to find it a shocking red and gold. The room was as big as my living room. Their was two beds in here, both neatly made. One bed had a red confider with gold pillows and the other with a gold confider and red pillows. The head borders for the beds were strikingly beautiful; with its engraved floral patters and swirls that surrounded it. Their were two dressers each at the bed. I noticed two doors in the east wall. Opening the one of the left I found their bathroom. The bathroom was average size with a bathtub and it was fallowing the same color scheme as the room. I notice the mountain of make that was on the sink. "So this is a girl bedroom." I noted in my mind. The cosmetics looked bran new, like nobody touched it as if it were just props. I walked out of the bathroom to the other door that was next to it. What I found my self upon was the greatest shock ever. The room was almost twice the size of the bedroom and was completely filled with girl's clothes, some with price tags still on them. I looked at one at the price tags, 2000$ for a shirt! That was insane, who would pay that much? I walked out of the closet as fast as I could. I was about to exit the bedroom when something caught the corner of my eye. On top of the far dresser their was a picture frame. Curious on what the family might look like I walked over and picked it up.

In the picture frame was two very beautiful girls, but the blond was the most beautiful, she had wavy blond hair that seemed to go down her back and she seemed fairly tall compared to the other girl who looked to be her complete opposite the girl was pictured jumping up in the air with her short spiky black hair was tossed in the air by her motion and the other girl who looked like she couldn't be bother was standing there with her arms cross, even though they looked to be complete opposites they were strikingly similar. They both had very pale skin and were both beautiful.

Feeling like I was invading their privacy I set the picture frame down and went off to search for the other rooms.

I went further down the hallway to find a black spiral staircase. Climbing up it I reach a big open room filled with thousands of books.

"How rich can they be?" I voiced out loud. These people are loaded I wonder what the parents do for a living.  
I walked to the edge of the library were their was a door, opening it I came to another hallway. At the beginning of the hallway was another door, So many doors I thought. I opened the door to be greeted with the most dominate thing in the room, a king sized mahogany bed. The bed had elegant designs with twirls of flowers and spirals. It was something out of the royal palace. The bed was covered with a light blue comforter, which was the same color as the walls. There were two little mahogany drawers on both sides of the bed. From the size of the room I inferred that it was the master bedroom. I noticed the two doors on the far left side of the room; I decided to skip those for I figured they were the bathroom and closet.

I walked down the hall into the last door on the right. Their was a sign on the door to which it said Edward.

"Edward? That's an old name." I said out loud voicing my thoughts.

The room was a simple brown scheme. Their was two beds, one was neatly made and the other one was untidy like someone who had just woke up. The south east end wall was covered from head too toe with music. I schemed my finger all through the music, noticing the dates and the authors. Most of the men/women where from the 1920's or earlier.

"This guy has taste. Beethoven and Louis Armstrong? I wonder who this kid is. Nothing like the generation today."

I left the room and up the spiral staircase up to the third floor.

"This house is giving me a workout." I said with a huff.

The third floor led to an open space similar to a loft. It had two tan sofas facing each other with a coffee table ion the middle. All sides of the walls where covered with books.

"More books." I said with a huff. The book walls were interrupted by doors on all sides except for the north wall. I walked into the room closes to me.

The room was a gray and yellow and covered with confederate flags.

"Someone likes the civil war. And clearly the racist side of it." Their was two beds in the room both neatly made with gray comfitures.

"Im going to have my hands full with all these kids." I said nervously.

The room had more books. Not as much as the room outside of the bedroom but still a lot. I took noticed that the books were all on history and nothing else.

I walked to the other room and imidlely I could tell it belonged to a girl.

The room was a light pink and covered with musicale posters. There was a small book case covered with classic books. Another person with great taste, or should I say people? For there was two light brown beds covered with white fluffy comforters. Their was a closet on the east side wall. I opened this one up, curious on what these girls closet looked liked compared to the other girls. This closet was wayyyyy smaller. And you could tell their were two different people living in this room. On one side their was neutral colors, browns, blues and greens. Filled with greens and t-shirts. On the other side was filled with bright colors of pinks and reds and skirts and dresses.

I quickly did the math in my head and calculated their were eight children living in the house so far.

"Please let this not be another bedroom." I pleaded out loud.

I opened the last door and t my delightment it was just an office. I quickly noted that the room looked very cluttered with papers scared across the desk before I closed the door. I didn't want them thinking I was invading their privacy.

I walked all the way back to the first floor in search of the kitchen.

The kitchen was big, with garnet counter tops and big fancy appliances. The room right next to it was elegant it had sleek wooden floors with a raised platform with a grand white piano on it. The piano was a work of art on its own; just imagine the work the composer could make on that.

I walked into the next room and it was the dinning room. In the middle of the dinning room was their big wooden oval shaped dinning table.

The thing I have been looking for was in the middle of the table. The instruction sheet. I pulled out a fancy wooden chair that was lined with red velvet linen and took a seat.

I read.

**Welcome to my home, im Esme Cullen. As you can tell my family makes a lot of money, but money means nothing to us. My husband Carlisle is a medical doctor and he plays the stock market with my 15 year old daughter Alice (that's how we make the money). **

** Carlisle and I adopted all of our children. Edward, Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, jasper and Alice. **

** "**Well that explains all the children" I noted.

**Their age rang goes from 18-15.**

"Holy crap, how do they handle that?"

** Some of the children have bad past, so if I were you I would refrain from that topic. **

** Now here comes the weird part. Some of my children have developed feelings for some of my other children.**

"What the hell?" I said with discussed. "Their siblings."

** They do date, but their not in a physical relationship. Edward and Bella are together and so are Renesmee and Jacob, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and jasper.**

** I don't really have a job, im mostly a stay at home mom, but sometimes I do weddings. You don't need to worry about that though.**

** So have fun with the children. The children are respectful (at least supposed to be.) Edward is the most mature one, and if Emmett gets out of control, get Edward or jasper to calm him down. Jasper usually likes to keep to himself except with Alice. Alice is a shopaholic and so is Rosalie but on much smaller scale. Bella is quite and so is Renesmee but not when she's with Jacob. They can never separate, like theirs a magical bond between them. **

** (p.s- Edward is good at guessing your thoughts and if Alice says something about the future ignore her she's just trying to freak you out.) **

"Alice believes she's physic, well this would be fun. Im going to change that dating thing, seriously that's just wrong."

I could hear the doorknob turn when I was done with reading.

Time to meet the weird family.

* * *

**A.N- the rooms were switched before the other mom got their. the gold and red room was rosalie's and emmetts, rosalie and alice are sharing that room. the brown room was edward's and bella's. ( bellas favirote color in her human life was brown. so thats why its like that.) edward and jacob share that room. ( their friends short-of in here). the gray and yellow room was jasper's and alice's( she let him pick that color if most of her clothes could go in the closet :p). emmett and jasor are sharing it. the light pink roomis renesmees. bella and nessie are sharing it jacob and essie dont share a room because shes still a little young. he does have a room but its in a hallway where the cullens had covered up because thats where they have blood and illegal documents back their. so it woulld look weird if jacob desapered and vampiria couldnt find him. **


	4. Chapter 4

sorry i took so long i have been very busy with school and reading. but heres the 4th chapter. hope you like. reviews?  
**don't own anthing except the charictors that i made, saddley :( **

* * *

**Esme's pov.**

I was arriving from the house now in the black limousine. The limo halted to a stop in front of a modern gothic house.

The house was a dark shade of gray. With overgrown bushes and weepy willows covering the front of their house.

I walked up the stoned paved grown that was cracked and chipped in many places. The house looked liked it belong in the world of Dracula.

I snorted out loud from my reference to a vampire when _I _had a house that seemed too belonged in a fairy tail. I stepped into the house. I was shocked as I looked upon their living room. Their was Celtic crosses and vampire symbols **everywhere. **

"I guess my Dracula analogy wasn't that far off." I said with amusement in my voice, hiding the petrify feeling I had. I decided to skip the dinning room and kitchen knowing that's where the instruction list would be. Instead I headed up their staircase. The staircases lead to a simple small hallway with four doors.

The first door was immediately to the right of the stairs. Opening it was jus as scary as the living room. "The mom is going to have difficulty in my house, with all the color I have." I said noticing the all black furniture. The bed was covered in a dark plum purple with a shear black lace on top. This was the master bedroom, but was asmall enough to be called a nursery.

"I don't even have a room this small in my house, ever!" I said with confusion.

The room was again covered with vampire symbolisms and pictures of the goddess nyx.

"Are they vampires?" I said out loud, reacting like a normal **human **being. Even though I knew it was a .01% chance they were real vampires and not humans who were slightly confuse.

I left the room but not before noticing the vanity with all back cosmetics and all the black/dark clothes she had.

"Alice and Rosalie are going to have fun remodeling her." I said with slight amusement.

I walked past their bathroom noticing it was all black and white.

"At least theirs one bright color in this house." I said with a sigh. Im going to look weird compare to them. With my nude heels and skinny kakis and white blouse. Their probably going to be all dress in black. Where's Alice when you needed her. I let out a sigh; the camera man noticing raised an eyebrow. I chewed him off letting him know it was nothing.

I stepped into the second room in the hallway.

The room was obviously a girls, with an open closet that had no doors. I could see all dresses and skirts that were a range of dark colors.

"Im going to have to buy her a new wardrobe next week." I said forming shopping plans with her.

The room had a single bed that was covered in a royal blue comforter that matched the walls, that was covered in gothic mettle bands.

I went into the last door in the hallway.

The room was just like the others, with gothic attributes. The room had a single junior sized bed with a black comfiture with a bright red tribal dragon like spirals all through out it.

The walls were a bright red with black gothic lettering that spelled out "Nico" the room was definitely a boy's room, with its cluttered mess of outdated game systems.

I walked back down stairs to head to the kitchen.

The kitchen was plan and tiny with its hickory wooden cabinets and outdated appliances. I was more interested in the dinning room, to see how humans ate and I knew that's where the instruction manual would be.

I had a hop to my step as I entered through the entry was to the dinning room that was adjacent to the kitchen.

I was kind of disappointed on what I saw. Their was only a small oval wooden table with four chairs,

"Much smaller than I expected." For a human at least. I finished my sentace off in my head.

I noticed a door in the corner of the room. It was painted the same dark color as the walls, causing it to blend in. I would have never noticed it if I didn't have a kin eye to detail. I headed for the door, skipping the manual that was lying on top of the table.

I opened the "door". It was more like a big piece of scrap wood with hinges on it.

The room was more shocking than the whole house combined. This was a shrine, a shrine to nyx. (A.N. NYX IS THE GODDESS OF NIGHT.) A

"Holy crap." I drawled out in shock.

There were more vampire symbols in here than any other room. My body suddenly ridged up. I could smell it. Venom seeped into my mouth.

"Blood." I said with a strain.

I had to get out of here before I attack the camera man that was only a meter behind me. I used all the strength I could muster and bolted out in a fast human pace.

I slammed the door behind me

"That room is going to be off limits next week." I said with a much needed fresh breath.

I hope to whatever god there is that I won't need to drink it.

I picked up the manual that was lying on the warn out table and began to read.

- **Welcome to my home. We are the Sanguina family. My name is vampira.-**

"Vampira?" I said raising an eyebrow.

- **My family and I belong to a world, to which you believe is fiction. We are what you call vampires.-**

"Are they serious?" I said bemused.

- ** You probably think were crazy but, were not. I can't really explain it on paper. So when my husband comes he'll explain it all.**

** Now to the me part. Im 33 ears old with two 13 year old twin children name Nico (boy) and Sapphire (girl) they go to public school during the day while my husband (Onyx) and I stay at home with out jobs. Onyx works for a company online and im a medium-**

"She's physic." I said with a chuckle. Alice is going to have fun with her.

I could hear the faint footsteps of the family walking up their driveway.

I quickly got up and headed for the front door. If I was human I would have been sweating bullets right now. I watched as the brass doorknob turned to the right. Click, the doorknob was fully turned. I could hear the speeding heart rates of the HUMANS, for they couldn't be vampires with a heart beat. The door opened….

* * *

i left you at a cliffy :p im already half way through the 5th chapter so i hope i can upload soon :) if you have any advice im opean to anything :)


End file.
